Abstracción emocional
by Kirby-Nara
Summary: [Oneshot-SaiIno] Relato sobre los sentimientos y experimentaciones de Sai para poder invitar a Ino a una cita. Un revoltijo de experiencias y sensaciones nuevas para el shinobi mas falto de estas de toda Konoha. "-para cualquier cosa, necesitas buscar el significado de las flores...-"


¡Ohayo chicos!, como la han pasado Jaj, en serio espero bien, pero bueno... No estoy aquí para esta charla sino para traerles mi PRIMER ONESHOT, que por lo que leyeron en el sumary anteriormente, es un hermoso SaiIno ;-)

En realidad, este Oneshot se me ocurrió desde hace un tiempo, pero realmente tomo forma el veintitrés de este mes, ósea, el cumpleaños de Ino. No sé, tal vez fueron azares del destino que así fuera pero... No importa.

Bueno, bueno, abandonemos lo trivial para pasar a lo verdaderamente importante, la lectura de abajito Jeje. A leer. Nos estamos leyendo al final, en las notitas de mi autoría Jaj.

****Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sensei****

 **-)****(-**

 **«CAPÍTULO ÚNICO»**

 **"Abstracción emocional"**

Aquel soleado y caluroso día de verano, un pálido pelinegro caminaba con semblante pensativo y un pequeño ramo de gladiolos blancos por las abarrotadas calles de Konoha.

Según la mejor amiga de a quien iban destinadas estas, Sakura, dijo que a la chica en cuestión le gustaban en exceso las flores, por tanto eran un buen presente pero, que para cualquier cosa, tendría que saber el significado, puesto que ella era una florista y autoproclamada _experta en la floriografía*._

Así fue como Sai -el chico que traía las flores- se encerró durante una semana en la biblioteca de la aldea buscando el significado de estas, hasta dar con las que traía: Gladiolos blancos**.

Por que sí, Sai estaba en busca de _Yamanaka Ino_ , la rubia ojiazul más vanidosa sobre su atuendo que este alguna vez hubiera conocido, sin embargo, también era la única chica _que había llegado a ocupar todo su pensamiento_ y la única en la que había deseado practicar unas posturas que había leído en un libro que había visto en la biblioteca, el cual le había mostrado a su ex-compañera de equipo para que le ayudara a comprender lo que estaba sintiendo acerca de la florista, sólo para terminar con un ojo morado y una cachetada que se dio con una fuerza brutal.

" _\- ¡¿Como se te ocurre mostrarme eso?!, ¡Idiota!, eso es el kamasutra, ¡Pedazo de imbécil!- Dijo Sakura tomándolo desde el cuello de su camisa, justo antes del golpe."_

El pelinegro se llevo una mano a la zona que aún se delimitaba por el moretón que la pelirrosa había dejado. Después, respiro y exhaló un fuerte suspiro y se adentro en el local de flores, en donde de seguro encontraría a la Yamanaka.

\- Buen dí... Ah, hola Sai, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Exclamó la rubia con una enorme sonrisa al darse vuelta en el mostrador por escuchar la campanilla de que alguien había entrado.

\- Ohayo, Ino. Etto... Toma- Dijo el pelinegro estirando el brazo para que la chica tomara el ramo.

\- ¿Gladiolos?- Dijo incrédula de lo que su mente había dicho sobre estos- Sai... Esto quiere decir que... Tú... Tú quieres...

\- Yo quiero que tengamos una cita- Completo la idea bastante serio, para luego mostrar un semblante menos amedrentador al esbozar una pequeña, pero totalmente sincera, sonrisa- y, ¿qué me dices, Ino-chan?

\- ¡Sí!, ¡claro que sí Sai!- Contesto casi en automático la ojiazul.

Sai no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Estaba sumamente satisfecho. Cuando le contó sobre lo que planeaba hacer a su amigo Naruto, este no sólo se había burlado, sino que hasta apostó con él de que sería todo un fracaso. Esta vez nada más no iba a dejarlo como el idiota que _ya_ era, también haría que se delatara frente a Hinata, su novia, para dejar en evidencia que la pobre ojiperla tenía muchas que perder con Uzumaki Naruto de pareja.

\- Pero...- Habló la Yamanaka atrayendo la atención del pelinegro- Ahora mismo estoy ocupada, y no puedo dejar la tienda sola, ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana?, no sé, una cena, ¿tal vez?- Cuestionó la rubia sin dejar que el chico creyera que lo rechazaba.

\- Claro, Ino-chan, me arriesgue viniendo sin avisar. Así que, por mí esta bien- Informo para luego proseguir-, que te parece si vamos a desayunar juntos, tengo una misión y parto a medio día, por tanto, mínimo un té y dangos, ¿te parece?- Inquirió dubitativo al percatarse que había tenido que seguir un plan "B", pues no contaba con que tendría que esperar.

Había estado practicando toda la noche anterior todo lo que Ino pudiera decir o hacer, para contrarrestar con una respuesta y acción de acuerdo con estas. Estudiando con un centenar de libros sobre _citas_ que había podido encontrar en la biblioteca y algunos datos recabados en investigación sobre las parejas de sus conocidos, no por nada había sido un ANBU de raíz excepcional unos cuantos años atrás.

Por ejemplo, Naruto y Hinata, que habían estado saliendo desde hacia casi un año después de la enternecedora declaración de amor del Uzumaki. Shikamaru y la hermana del Kazekage, Temari, que por más que negaran su relación, esta había comenzado después de la misión del Nara en el país del Silencio, en la cual, también comenzaron los sentimientos de Sai por la Yamanaka. Y casi por último, Sakura y Sasuke, que se veían cada vez que él estaba por la aldea -aunque el poseedor del Sharingan y Rinnegan, mientras recorría la aldea junto a la pelirrosa, lo había descubierto, e incluso amenazado sin que la aludida siquiera lo notara- y algunos otros shinobis y aldeanos protagonistas de relaciones amorosas.

\- Me parece bien, entonces... ¿pasarías por mí?- Preguntó la florista emocionada.

\- Sí, cla-claro, yo paso por ti a primera hora... Bueno, entonces me voy, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió rápidamente para ir a armar un nuevo plan, aunque hasta en ese momento se le ocurrió recurrir a otros amigos de la rubia y no sólo a con la violenta pelirrosa.

\- ¡Adiós Sai!, nos vemos...- Dijo bastante alegre la ojiazul para que justo cuando el pelinegro fue incapaz de notarse en su vista y -como ninja sensor- fue perdiendo su posición, grito y pego saltos tan alegres que todos los que pasaban frente a la florería podían escuchar lo feliz que se encontraba.

La Yamanaka tomo su celular y marco el número de su mejor amiga. Cuando del otro lado del auricular escucho la voz de la pelirrosa no pudo evitar gritar con euforia- ¡Frentona, ven rápido a la tienda, es urgente!- Y sólo con eso, colgó a la Haruno, que aún con el aparato en mano estaba extrañada, sin embargo, acudió al llamado de la rubia lo mas rápido que pudo.

 **-)****(-**

Esa misma noche, Sai había citado a Shikamaru y Chouji en Yakiniku Q -el lugar en donde el antiguo equipo diez siempre se reunía- para hablar sobre la Yamanaka.

\- ¿Y de qué querías hablar Sai?- Pregunto el Akimichi con un par de palillos en las manos, justo antes de que se adentraran en su boca con el pedazo de carne que sostenían.

\- Tiene relación con Ino, ¿verdad?...- Inquirió el moreno para dejar sorprendido a Chouji, quien no se esperaba que se relacionara con su amiga, y nada asombrado a Sai, que sabía muy bien sobre la astucia del joven Nara- Digo, lo que pasa es que hoy al cruzar frente a la florería, oí gritar a Ino y Sakura sobre una cita, y justo después recibo una llamada de tu parte para venir a hablar... Sólo me pareció una extraña casualidad...

\- Así es, Shikamaru-san, los he citado aquí con el propósito de pedir su ayuda para tener una cita exitosa, y si es posible, una relaciona amorosa con ella- Esclareció lo más elocuente que pudo sin dejar a dudas nada.

\- Y, nosotros... ¿En qué podríamos ayudarte?- Cuestionó Chouji con una sonrisa al reconocer que el pelinegro estaba verdaderamente interesado en su amiga rubia, porque sí no fuese así, no se metería en la boca del lobo al convocar a los dos mejores amigos de la ojiazul y hablar tan abiertamente sobre sus intenciones hacía con esta.

\- Lo único que les pido es que me ayuden a conocerla mejor, a saber sus gustos esenciales, sus lugares o cosas favoritas, lo que odia que hagan o digan las personas a su alrededor, etcétera...- Mencionó mirando a ambos presentes esperando que dieran un _'Sí, te ayudamos'_ o un rotundo -y con altas probabilidades- _'No, aléjate de Ino'._

\- Te aseguro que ni aunque tengas toda la ayuda del mundo, podrás ante ponerte en el plan de Yamanaka Ino, la _Casamentera Número uno de Konoha-_ Exclamo Shikamaru para dejar **claro** que su amiga era, por demás, impredecible en estas cuestiones.

\- Eso, Shikamaru-san, ya lo tengo presente- Informo de manera un poco fría, para después decir-, sin embargo, aún así, pido de todo corazón su ayuda- Termino su discurso con una pequeña sonrisa, pues aún después de tantos años, todavía pensaba que una sonrisa, por mas falsa y vacía que fuera, disipaba la tensión en todo momento.

\- Tsk, Mendokusai...- Exclamó el Nara para sacar un cigarro de su chaleco táctico y luego con el encendedor que guardaba desde hacia años, lo prendió comenzando a fumar. Sai lo miro confundido, ¿eso era _'sí'_ o un _'vete al diablo'_?.

\- Shikamaru no es muy expresivo- Dijo el regordete joven defendiendo a su amigo, para luego aclarar-. Tienes nuestra ayuda- El pelinegro sonrió nuevamente falso y el Nara habló.

\- Lo primero, ella odia esa sonrisa falsa...

 **-)****(-**

\- "Bien Sai, ya es hora... Esfuérzate, Ino... Ino lo vale"- Cavilo y con una nueva -y lo más sincera que pudo- sonrisa y un ramo de hibiscos y orquídeas***, entro al local- Buen día, In...- Se interrumpió a sí mismo al vislumbrar algo que lo dejo anonadado y... Sí, celoso. ¡Ino estaba besando a otro!.

Sai se encontraba pasmado, siempre creyó que Ino, por mas coqueta que fuera, no seria tan descarada... _¿o sí?_. El pelinegro no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y darse la vuelta para salir pero se detuvo al ver que el idiota que hasta hace unos segundos estaba pegado a los labios de la rubia, salía volando con una enorme marca de una mano en el rostro.

\- ¡Kuso!- Grito Ino alterada para luego amenazar al hombre que ya se encontraba en el suelo limpiándose el hilo de sangre que bajaba por su labio- ¡No vuelvas a mi tienda, o por Kamisama que tu labio no será lo único roto!- Declaró fuerte y claro y hasta ese entonces notó la presencia del ex-anbu- Sai... Lo- lo siento, no quería que vieras eso...- Se disculpo apenada por su impulsivo y algo agresivo carácter-. Te comprendo si ya no quieres la cita, bueno, parece que si me parezco mucho a la Frentona ¿no?- Dijo muy desanimada bajando la cabeza y con su mirada tan triste, que cualquiera que la viera diría que se soltaría a llorar en cualquier segundo.

Sai aún un poco pasmado despertó al ver como el hermoso brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía poco a poco. En ese momento, sin pensarlo muy bien, tomo de la barbilla a Ino e hizo que elevara la vista encontrándose con los profundamente negros de este. Sin siquiera un aviso o pista Sai la beso en los labios. Ino abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el tacto de estos pero, segundos después, se dejo llevar. Al separarse por la falta de aire, el pelinegro habló.

\- Lamento llegar tarde Ino-chan- Se disculpo Sai aún tomándola del mentón y tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban al chocar- Ahora, ¿porqué no nos vamos ya?... Realmente no eres nada parecida a la fea, por que tú eres verdaderamente hermosa- Exclamó y luego se aparto un poco para darle las flores que aún traía.

La rubia al verlas no pudo hacer mas que sonreír, las coloco en un jarrón que había sobre el mostrador y, dándose la vuelta para ver nuevamente al pelinegro, dijo- Arigato Sai pero... ¿por qué me besaste?- Inquirió curiosa y a la vez extremadamente sonrojada.

\- Por que alguien debía eliminar los rastros de ese idiota de tus labios- Exclamó para luego besar su frente y tomando su mano, salieron juntos de la florería.

\- "Este no era mi plan original, ni siquiera se parece a lo que quería decirle y me ayudo a decidir Shikamaru y Chouji-san, pero me agrado... Y creo que seguir así, es buena idea"- Medito el pálido chico viendo de reojo a la Yamanaka que sonreía radiante.

 **-)****(-**

* floriografía: El lenguaje de las flores, a veces llamada floriografía, fue un medio de comunicación en la época victoriana, en donde variadas flores y arreglos florales se usaban para enviar mensajes codificados, sirviendo así para expresar unos sentimientos que, de otro modo, nunca se podrían exteriorizar.

** Gladiolo blanco: De genio vivo, cita amorosa.

*** Hibisco: Belleza delicada/ Orquídea: Una belleza.

Bueno, bueno, me ha gustado y espero que a ustedes también.

Sai e Ino me parecen tan malditamente tiernos, y no sé, tal vez este ONESHOT me salió un poco raro, o muy OoC -o tal vez no jaj- así que pido su opinión, ya saben que esta siempre me anima a mejorar o regañarme a mi misma, diciendo algo como «Mi misma, a la otra no des sólo el 100%, sino el 1000%» Jaj así yo bien cool jej, Ok no...

Bueno, bueno, espero su opinión y los invito -de nuevo, como en mis otros fanfic- a leer el resto de mis historias jaj, e invito a que se enamoren de mis parejas favoritas tanto o más que yo... -Pero los Nara son míos... Jaj XD, pero sí...-.

Ah, casi lo olvido, como acabo de decir, tengo mas fic's, y como en otro de ellos que acabo de subir informo que, me gusta escribir, y no sé sí lo hago bien o muy mal -XD, no hay intermedio?- pero aún así, seguiré subiendo mis historias sin falta puesto que hay personas que lo leen o leerán en algún momento, y no se como terminara todo esto pero, espero contar con su apoyo...

Sin más que decir...

Hasta la próxima... Nos estamos leyendo...

CHAO Y BESITOS! ~(^•^)~


End file.
